Lauren of Beaversdam
by narniagirl11
Summary: Sometimes on ordinary days, the most extraordinary things happen. For some, their lives continue on. But for others, their lives will never be the same. The story of a Beaver, whose live was influence forever by the arrival of four human children.


**Author's note: **This is a companion story to a longer fic I wrote called, 'The Lion, the Lady and the Lake'. You might not recognize the characters in this story if you have not read any of the stories in my series, 'Between Two Worlds'. So for those who have not read them, here is some background:

It's a Prince Caspian AU. Prince Caspian never blew Susan's horn that brought the Pevensies back. He, with Nikabrik's help, brought back the White Witch. She defeated the Telmarines and began her rule once again. But the Narnians hope that the prophecy can come true again. That's when four kids from our world - Caleb, Heather, Kelly and Jake - arrive. They gather an army but first they try to help Caspian - whom the Narnians call 'Caspian the Traitor' - return to the Lion and fight for Narnia. When Jake is turned in by one of the Witch's spies, the other three kids and Caspian attack her castle. During the raid, Susan's horn is blown and the Pevensies are summoned. That's about all you need to know for this story, but if you want to know more, go read 'The Lion, the Lady and the Lake'!

P.S. I wrote 'The Lion, the Lady and the Lake' long before I had ever heard of fanfiction and thought I would be totally brilliant by coming up with the idea that what if four others could fulfill the prophecy. Most of the characters in the story are named after me and my friends. So this story is dedicated to my friend Lauren who, when I told her I was writing a story about us in Narnia, most eagerly wanted to become a beaver. :) Without further ado, 'Lauren of Beaversdam'!.

* * *

**Lauren of Beaversdam**

**by narniagirl11**

**Dedicated to: My friend Lauren**

Sometimes on ordinary days, the most extraordinary things happen. For some, their lives continue on. But for others, their lives will never be the same.

It started out as a usual winter day – if eternal winter can be called usual. The snowflakes swirled silently down as the frosty wind beat against the window panes. The fire roared in the fireplace while the kettle boiled and whistled loudly. The rhythmic click-clack of the treadle machine echoed through the lodge. It suddenly stopped as the door flew open and a squirrel darted in, struggling to pull the door shut behind him.

"Lauren, you won't believe this!" he chattered excitedly, taking off his scarf and hanging it on a peg near the door. "Good news! Good news!"

"Trinian," a beaver scolded as she rose from the sewing machine. "How many times have I told you to take your boots off before you enter the house!" The squirrel blushed (if you could call it that, for his cheeks were covered with fur) and bowed his head sheepishly.

"But the news is too good, Lauren!" he exclaimed, suddenly recovering. "Too good!"

"What is this good news?" asked Lauren kindly. Trinian lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Four humans have been spotted in Narnia."

"Humans in Narnia?" gasped Lauren. "Four of them?"

"Tis true. Tis true!" Trinian protested. "Upon the Lion's Mane, I swear!"

"Trinian, do not swear upon the Great Lion," scolded Lauren.

"Alright," Trinian agreed. "Then I swear upon my farthest finger, which is shorter than all the rest!"

Lauren suppressed a laugh. "That is more acceptable, Trinian, son of Hwinian, whose finger is shorter than the rest. But now, who are the humans, whence have they come, and whither are they bound?"

"Who they are and whither they are bound, I cannot say," Trinian answered. "But they have come from the River Rush."

"The River Rush?" Lauren questioned. "Humans have not been seen in those parts save for the Telmarine slaves of the Queen." Both creatures involuntarily shivered at the mention of the Queen.

"Aye, yet I fear one of them has strayed," Trinian whispered.

"Already? What danger or betrayal has already beset them?"

"I do not believe it is their fault," Trinian answered. "They were separated on accident. Fear not, no one has betrayed them. Not yet."

"And how do you know all this?" Lauren asked. "Have you seen them?"

"Nay," Trinian answered. "Not I. Only two have seen them, I believe. Our friend, the sparrow is one, and the other, a servant of the Queen."

"No!" Lauren exclaimed. "She shall not find them; not this time. Yet, which traitor was it?"

"Captain Caspian the Tenth, son of Caspian the Ninth, former King of the Telmarines," replied Trinian. "Caspian, whom we call The Traitor."

"This is not as bad as I feared, but more serious than I thought," Lauren admitted. Trinian stared at her in confusion, not understanding her. "Nay! There is not a moment to lose. Where are they now, Trinian?"

"I-I know not," answered Trinian. "Sparrow told me he had seen them climbing out of the river; two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve. Yet, alas, one of the Daughters of Eve was on the Other Side, and was found by Caspian the Traitor."

"But where are the others?" Lauren asked.

"They are on our side of the river," Trinian informed.

"Then we must find them," Lauren declared. "Come, we must be off."

* * *

Several fruitless hours later, Lauren and Trinian returned to the lodge. The snow was thick and heavy now and all traces of the humans' footprints had been erased. Lauren went inside to prepare some tea and scones while Trinian decided to have one last look around the clearing.

Setting the table for tea, Lauren drew the sugar off the shelf and set it on the table beside two cups and saucers. She swiftly arranged the spoons, and wiping her hands on her apron, reached for the jam and scones.

Lauren heard Trinian speaking with someone outside. She wondered who it was.

"Of course you're in Narnia!" Trinian exclaimed, his voice carrying through the open window. "Where else would you be? Well, I suppose you could be in Archenland or Telmar or Calormen or in the Lone Islands-"

Lauren went to the door and called out in a clear voice. "By the Lion's Mane, Trinian! Who is it?"

"Well, I forgot to ask their names," Trinian answered and bowed as Lauren scuttled into the clearing to see three children. Two were Sons of Adam and one was a Daughter of Eve.

"Pardon me, but what are your names?" Trinian asked. The eldest boy looked warily at him before speaking.

"I'm Caleb," he said at last. "This is my brother, Jake, and Kelly."

Trinian couldn't resist the temptation and said, "Kelly is your brother too?" Jake covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter. Caleb shot him a glare.

"No, she's just our friend," he explained.

Lauren bustled up behind Trinian, wiping her wet paws on her apron.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Lauren of Beaversdam and this is Trinian the Squirrel. Won't you come inside?" Lauren noticed the unsure looks exchanged between the three. "It's all right. You'll be safe here. You've been sent by Aslan, haven't you?"

"We really don't know," Caleb admitted. "I don't have the faintest idea why."

"Perhaps I can help with that," Lauren answered, a strange glow in her face.

* * *

After tea was poured and scones served, the conversation was once again steered toward Aslan. Lauren began telling them of the state in which Narnia was at the moment.

"It's been twelve years since the Telmarines were defeated by the Queen," Lauren explained.

"Who is the Queen?" Kelly asked. It seemed an innocent enough question yet the answer chilled their blood.

"The Queen," Lauren slowly answered. "Is Jadis."

"You mean the White Witch?" gaped Jake.

"One and the same," Trinian confirmed.

"We had everlasting winter for the last twelve years," Lauren explained. "Yet, in our time of trouble, Aslan has sent us four children from the Other World. You have come to restore our freedom."

"I don't understand!" protested Caleb. "How can we help? We're just kids. And we don't know what happened to Heather! You said she was taken by Caspian the Traitor who no doubt will turn her over to the Witch. She might very well be killed."

"If it's Aslan's will – which I think it is – she will be spared," Lauren answered reassuringly. "It takes four to fulfill the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Jake wondered.

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"Isn't that the prophecy the Pevensies' fulfilled?" Kelly asked.

"Yes," Trinian replied.

"But you don't think it could come true again, do you?" wondered Kelly.

"Couldn't it?" Lauren asked, looking into their eyes and plunging ahead. "Don't you see? You're meant to save us. You're meant to save Narnia. It's your destiny governed by the Deep Magic. It determines all our destinies; yours and mine."

"So you're saying that we could fulfill the prophecy a second time?" asked Jake.

"Yes," responded Lauren.

"And you want us to fight and kill the Witch?" Caleb spoke up.

"Fight, yes," Lauren agreed. "Kill? No. Only Aslan can kill her."

"Then let us hope you're right, Lauren of Beaversdam," Caleb replied. "And pray that Aslan comes to our aid. Whether we fall or stand, Narnia shall be freed."

* * *

**Author's note: **I hope you liked it. Review? Please?

Once again, if you want to read more about Lauren or any of the characters in this story, go read 'The Lion, the Lady and the Lake' or any of my other 'Between Two Worlds' stories, such as 'Someone Worth Dying For' and 'Clad in Scarlet'.

I may do a companion fic to this story about Mr. & Mrs. Beaver learning about the arrival of the Pevensies.


End file.
